


Day Fourteen - Stargazing

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Fourteen, Stargazing: Your OTP stargazing. Where are they doing this? Are they out camping? Are they sitting on a rooftop? What constellations are they looking at?





	Day Fourteen - Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Robanny time yeet

Robin finds him on the roof of Titans Tower, slightly floating and quietly watching the sky above him. It’s well past sundown, and the dark of the night has already settled in.

Oddly, Jump City is quieter than usual, but he doesn’t question it. Lights are still on and cars still honk occasionally. But the more quiet feel of the night allows for the stars to be seen clearly.

And that is probably why Danny himself is out here.

Before Robin can say anything, the ghost’s calm voice reaches out to him. “I always wanted to be an astronaut.”

Robin turns his head back to the other, seeing the piercing green eyes staring back at him. “What?”

“Before I became a ghost and began to do all this superhero stuff, I mean.” Danny speaks, “I wanted to go into space and explore the stars.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, but my grades dropped quickly in High School and even if I didn’t become a ghost, I wouldn’t have been able to fo it anyway.”

“I’ve gone to space before. With the team.”

It’s now Danny’s turn to reply with a “Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve had a few missions up there, I guess. We went and saw Starfire’s family one time. But you shouldn’t ask me about the outer space stuff, ask her or maybe Raven. I’m not the best with it.” Robin runs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“What was it like?” Danny has perked up immensely, the perfect view of the stars forgotten.

“Well, it’s like how everyone says it is, bit and vast, and stars in every direction.”

Danny smiles, “Do you think I would ever be able to go?”

“Go? Like to space?”

“Yeah? Where else would I want to go? Back to Amity Park?” He rolls his eyes, “Yes, space.”

“Well, if we go back to Tamaran or maybe have a mission in space, you’ll have to come, as you are a Teen Titan.”

Danny’s smile grows tenfold. “So it was a good thing I died. Wait. That didn’t sound too good. It’s a good thing I became a hero. There.”

Robin shakes his head in amusement as Danny begins to point out the constellations, each one with a name and a place.

They stay there into the late hours of the night, talking about little things until the sun begins to rise on the horizon.


End file.
